


Tyynyjen sota

by Savagewoman



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Riitis on hirveä peittorosvo, tilanne eskaloituu
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Lehto joutuu olosuhteiden pakosta olemaan Riitaojalla yötä, mutta Riitaoja osoittautuu paljon, paljon karmeammaksi petikumppaniksi kuin Lehto olisi ikinä uskonut.





	Tyynyjen sota

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat Väinö Linnalle näin haudankin takaa. Minä vaan leikin nätisti. 
> 
> Tämä perustuu johonkin aika iankaikkisen vanhaan Tumblr-postaukseen, jossa toivottiin ficciä Riitaojasta joka vohkii kaikki peitot ja Lehdosta joka yrittää vohkia niitä takaisin. Tässä nyt on. Olen ihan varma että tallensin sen omaan blogiini, mutta tumppu tietysti on eri mieltä. Ilmianna itsesi jos se oli sinun postauksesi, tää oli paras idea ikinä.

Kaikkeen sitä joutuukin, Lehto murisi mielessään. Rengasrikko ei milloinkaan lämmittänyt mieltä, mutta lähestulkoon yöllä tapahtuessaan se oli aivan vihoviimeinen riesa. Taksia ei viitsinyt ottaa, eikä siinä mitään järkeä olisi ollutkaan, rengas kun hajosi kiitettävän kaukana Lehdon kodista ja takaisin olisi silti pitänyt tulla. Aamulla oli suunta korjaamolle, vararengaskin kun oli rikki. Lehto potki itseään tästä asiasta vieläkin. Uskomatonta typeryyttä autonkorjaajalta jättää oman vararenkaansa korjaaminen noin vaan roikkumaan, mutta niinpä tuo edellisestä rengasrikosta oli vain jäänyt odottelemaan muka vähemmän kiireistä hetkeä. Nyt toki loppui hetkeksi kertaheitolla kaikki kiireet.

Sinänsä onni että Lehto oli ollut liikekannalla Riitaojan kanssa, ja että rengas oli puhjennut kohtuullisen kävelymatkan päässä tämän kotoa. Niin paljon kuin tilanne Lehtoa ärsyttikin, oli toki ystävällistä Riitaojalta tarjota Lehdolle yöpaikkaa. Hänhän oli vain Lehdon kämppäkaverin poikaystävän ystävä, vaikka he sinänsä jo jonkin verran tunsivatkin toisensa erinäisistä illanvietoista.

Sellaisen päätteeksi he nytkin olivat olleet liikkeellä. Ulkona satoi, ja mokoma ansarikukka ei ollut halunnut millään polkea pyöräänsä kotiin. Lehto ainoana ajokuntoisena oli joutunut kuskiksi, ja kämppiksensä näytti kohtuuttoman tyytyväiseltä saadessaan poikaystävänsä kanssa hetken yksityisyyttä, heidän toinen kämppiksensä kun oli jo aiemmin illalla häipynyt jonkun säätönsä luo yöksi. Riitaoja oli katsonut häntä lähes koko matkan, tutuksi käynyt hölmön kiitollinen virne naamallaan, ja tämä riepoi Lehtoa siihen malliin että hyvä ettei ajanut kallioleikkaukseen vain pyyhkiäkseen mokoman irvistyksen.

Rengasrikon myötä hymy kyllä hyytyi itse kultakin. Eipä se muuta vaatinut kuin tumman lasipullon mustalla sateesta kiiltävällä tiellä. Riitaoja lähestulkoon pomppasi nahoistaan säikähtäessään renkaan pamausta ja heittelehtivää autoa, vaikka Lehto äärimmäisen taitavana kuskina saikin auton hetkessä takaisin hallintaansa. Riitaoja tärisi pelkääjän penkillä pitkään auton pysähdyttyä ja vain tuijotti kuumalta konepelliltä kohoavaa höyryä. Lehtoa moinen värjyminen lähinnä ärsytti, ja hän olikin tarttunut Riitaojaa olkapäästä tarkoituksenaan ravistaa hänet takaisin tolkkuihinsa. Mutta Riitaoja vastasi otteeseen nostamalla oman kätensä Lehdon käden päälle ja rauhoittumalla silminnähden, joten siihenhän se ravistelu jäi.

Kävelymatkalla Riitaojan höpötys niistä näistä hukkui osittain sateen pauhuun, ja Lehdon onneksi myös suurin puhevimma purkautui matkan aikana. Kuuma suihku Riitaojan pikkuisessa kylppärissä oli erittäin tervetullut, kuten myös lainaksi tarjotut siniraidalliset pyjamahousut ja vähän turhan tiukka t-paita. Keittipä hän Lehdon suihkussa ollessa kupin kaakaotakin, pyyteli vielä erikseen anteeksi ettei ollut oikein teen eikä kahvin juoja. Riitaojan poistuessa suihkuun jäi hän hämmentyneenä särpimään juomaansa, ärtyneenä moisesta hössötyksestä mutta väkisinkin arvostaen lämpöä joka pikkuhiljaa palasi syyssateen kylmettämään kehoon.

Suihkun lämmittämä Riitaoja teki kaakaon itselleenkin, ja miehet istuivat hetken hiljaisuudessa pöydän ääressä. Katulampun kelmeä valo paistoi hämärään pikkukeittiöön, ja Lehto unohtui hetkeksi katselemaan pikavisiittinsä isäntää. Hiukset olivat suihkun jäljiltä pörröiset kuin Riitaojan kylpytakki, ja tummien silmien katse oli kerrankin rauhallinen. Hermostunut virnekin oli laskenut, ja kasvot olivat rennot. Lehto ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Riitaojaa niin tyynenä. Normaalisti hän oli aina seurassa joko jännittynyt tai hermostunut, ikään kuin koko ajan hakien hyväksyntää. Hermostuneisuus purkautui miellyttämisenhaluna, Lehtoa ärsyttävänä jatkuvana hymyilynä ja höpöttämisenä, ihan kuin puhetulva olisi pakon sanelema. Kuin Riitaoja halkeaisi patoutuvaan hermoiluunsa, ellei laskisi sitä jatkuvasti jotain kautta ulos.

Näin kerrankin asettuneena tummatukkaisessa miehessä oli yllättävästi jotain rauhoittavaa. Märkä otsatukka roikkui rennosti metsälammen väristen silmien päällä. Hän katseli keskittyneenä kaakaokuppiaan, jota hän piteli kaksin käsin kuin pesukarhu. Juodessaan hän sulki silmänsä joka kerta nostaessaan kupin huulilleen, kuin jokainen hörppy olisi ollut yhtä tyydyttävä kuin ensimmäinen. Viimeinen syvä kulaus jätti jälkeensä pehmeät kaakaoviikset ylähuulelle ja nostatti hymyn. Ei sitä normaalia ärsyttävää miellyttämisenhaluista virnettä, vaan tyytyväisen ja onnellisen hymyn joka oli suunnattu vain hänelle itselleen ja heijasti puhdasta hyvää oloa pelkästä olemassaolosta. Lehto oli jo nostamassa kättään sipaistakseen kaakaon toisen miehen huulilta pois, ennen kuin sai pysäytettyä itsensä.

Riitaojan nouseminen rikkoi lumouksen. ”Vieraspatjaa miulla ei oo, mutta sänky on leviä. Eiköhän myö molemmat mahuta.”

Sänky oli todellakin mukavan leveä, Lehto totesi, mutta tyrmistyneenä unohtui katsomaan jotain ihan muuta makuuhuoneen puolella Riitaojan riisuttua kylpytakkinsa. Riitaoja katsahti hämmästyneenä ensin vielä tavallistakin hiljaisempaan Lehtoon, sitten omiin jalkoihinsa.

”Miun toiset yöhousut on pyykissä. Nää on miun siskon jäliltä,” Riitaoja totesi jalassaan olevista vaaleanpunaisista polvimittaisista pyjamahousuista.

”Mikäs siinä,” Lehto kähisi, mönkien kiireesti peiton alle päästäkseen moisesta näystä mahdollisimman pian. Riitaoja sammutti valot ja pujahti perässä. Peittoa oli vain yksi, joskin tuplaleveä. Tyynyjä oli kolme, ja siellä täällä sänkyä oli satunnaisia pehmoleluja. Lehto tuupiskeli niitä lattialle minkä kerkesi. Riitaoja käpertyi kyljelleen, ensin ajatuksissaan Lehtoa päin ja lähes pelästyen kääntyi äkkiä toiselle kyljelle tajuttuaan mitä tuli tehtyä.

”Hyvvää yötä,” Riitaoja kuiskasi. Lehto murahti takaisin jotain epämääräistä ja nosti toisen kätensä niskansa taakse. Toisen käden hän piti visusti peiton päällä. Sateen ropina ikkunaa vasten oli rauhoittavaa, ja kellokin jo pikkutunneilla. Hän alkoi pikku hiljaa lipua unten maille.

Lehto havahtui unestaan siihen, että hänellä oli kylmä. Hän koetti rekisteröidä vieraassa tilassa mistä kiikasti, ja huomasi peiton siirtyneen lähes kaksinkerroin Riitaojan päälle. Puolihuolimattomasti ja puolinukuksissa hän nykäisi oman osionsa takaisin onnellisena tuhisevalta Riitaojalta ja nukahti äkkiä uudestaan.

Rauhaa ei kauaa kestänyt, kun Lehto heräsi uudemman kerran. Tällä kertaa peitto oli mytyssä Riitaojan sylissä, pois hänen itsensäkin päältä. Pinkkien pyjamahousujen peittämä päällimmäinen jalka oli kietoutunut peittokasan ympärille, ja hän halasi peittoa kuin koalanpoikanen konsanaan. Johonkin toiseen kellonaikaan näky olisi saattanut olla suorastaan kaunis. 

Väsymys teki Lehdosta vielä tavallistakin ärtyisämmän. Hän tarttui peiton lähimmästä kulmasta kiinni ja veti, erityisemmin välittämättä siitä sattuisiko toinen mies heräämään. Ei herännyt, mutta eipä hevillä luovuttanut saaliistaankaan. Lehto sai kiskoa toden teolla ennen kuin Riitaojan otteesta heltisi peitosta edes pala, ja Riitaojan uni ei häiriintynyt tästä hetkeksikään edes siitä huolimatta että peiton nyhtäminen sai Riitaojan kierähtämään toiselle kyljelleen kasvot Lehtoa päin. Murahtaen Lehto iski päänsä takaisin tyynyyn ja kiskaisi peitonpuolikkaansa päälleen tarpeettoman vauhdikkaasti.

Seuraavan havahtumisen aiheutti yltyvä jomotus Lehdon niskassa. Riitaoja oli unissaan hivuttanut Lehdonkin tyynyn oman päänsä alle. Kolmas tyynyistä oli pudonnut Riitaojan alta lattialle, mutta sitä ei käynyt saavuttaminen ellei Lehto olisi kiivennyt Riitaojan yli sitä kurottamaan. Lehto kirosi hiljaa mielessään päätymistään loukkuun seinän puolelle ja myttäsi päänsä alle tyynyn korvikkeeksi sängynpäädyn päällä roikkuvan jättiläiskokoisen mittarimadon. Yön pimeys onneksi vaimensi sen sirkustelttamaisen värimaailman. Lieneekö samoja peruja kuin vaaleanpunaiset pöksyt, Lehto mietti ohimennen ennen vaipumistaan takaisin uneen.

Lehto alkoi pikku hiljaa uskoa jonkinnäköisiin korkeampiin voimiin. Mikään muu ei kohta enää selittänyt sitä, miten häntä näin koeteltiin. Riitaoja oli onnistunut käärimään itsensä peittoon kokonaan sisälle pehmoiseksi uniburritoksi niin ettei hänestä näkynyt juuri muuta kuin tumma hiustupsu. Herkempi sielu olisi pitänyt tätä suorastaan hellyyttävänä, mutta Lehto ei. Hän oli vain kylmissään, kiukkuinen ja väsynyt. Hän tarttui peiton reunasta ja kiskaisi. Käsittämätöntä kyllä, Riitaoja ei herännyt tähänkään. Ihme otus, Lehto ajatteli. Hereillä ollessaan oli hermostunut ja varuillaan kuin metsäjänis ja säikkyi kaikkea, mutta nukkui kuin päähän ammuttu perunasäkki. Teki mieli melkein tarkistaa pulssi.

Lehto potkaisi peiton jalkopäädyn suoraksi molempien päälle. Riitaoja mutisi jotain unissaan ja käpertyi lähemmäs, takertuen Lehdon käsivarteen. Irroittautumisyritykset aiheuttivat vain Riitaojan otteen tiukentumisen. Riitaoja oli unissaan odottamattoman vahva, ja Lehto tyytyi huokaisten tilanteeseen. Käsi oli pieni panttivanki siitä ilosta että hän saisi pitää peittonsa lopun yötä. Pieni petollinen osa Lehdon aivoista nautti toisen kehon lämmöstä vieressään. 

Ilmeisesti “lopun yötä” ei kuulunut tämän visiitin tarjontaan. Lehto heräsi tällä kertaa siihen, että hänen päänsä retkahti patjaa vasten. Riitaoja oli ujuttanut mittarimadon kokonaan itsensä alle ilmeisesti sentti kerrallaan, sillä Lehto näki madon mintunvihreän peräpään katoavan Riitaojan pään alle. Mato oli painava, lähes puolitoista metriä pitkä, ja Lehto oli pistänyt päänalusekseen madon pääpuolen, mutta Riitaoja oli onnistunut marssittamaan koko toukan selkänsä taakse. Myös loput tyynyt lojuivat lattialla ensimmäisen seurana. Riitaoja nukkui kasvot rentoina, suu kevyesti raollaan. Ikkunasta siroutuva pihavalo langetti poskille pitkien tummien silmäripsien varjot, jotka tanssivat silmien liikkuessa luomien alla. Rauhaisa se oli ihmiseksi joka oli mesonnut koko yön.

Riitaoja kierähti huokaisten selälleen raajat levällään ja nykäisi mennessään peiton Lehdon päältä. Nyt riitti, tuhahti Lehto. Herätkööt, on tässä unta saatava edes hetkeksi. Lehto hyppäsi hajareisin Riitaojan päälle ja kurottui pelastamaan lennelleitä petivaatteita lattialta. Hän viskasi tyynyt takaisin yksi kerrallaan omalle puolelleen, yritti nostaa matoakin, mutta antoi sen lopulta olla. Kyllä näillä eväillä jo nukkuisi.

Lehto unohtui hetkeksi katsomaan nukkuvaa miestä allaan. Paita oli noussut ylös paljastaen kaistaleen kiinteää vatsaa. Keskellä kulki ohut vana lyhyeksi leikattua tummaa karvaa, joka katosi vaaleanpunaisten housujen sisään. Täyteläiset pehmeän näköiset huulet olivat edelleen raollaan ja hiukset sekaisin. Lehto liikahti noustakseen ylös ja takaisin omalle puolelleen, mutta liike sai Riitaojan lantion keinahtamaan vastaukseksi ylöspäin ja pehmeän huokauksen purkautumaan hänen huuliltaan. Lehto jäätyi kuin peura ajovaloihin. Näkikö se unta vai oliko se alkanut jo lukea ajatuksiakin? Siltä se joskus tuntui. Välillä kun Riitaoja malttoi olla hetken puhumatta ja vain katseli, Lehdosta tuntui siltä kuin Riitaoja näkisi kaikesta läpi. Niin intensiivisen katseen kohteena oli hermostuttavaa olla, mutta koskaan Lehto ei nähnyt katseessa mitään tuomitsevaa. Pelkkää uteliaisuutta ja lämpöä. Häntä ei usein katsottu niin.

Oli Lehdolla toki itselläänkin silmät päässä. Riitaoja oli ärsyttävyydestään huolimatta kaunispiirteinen siroine nenineen, vahvoine leukoineen ja tummine silmineen. Välillä Lehdolla oli käynyt mielessä luovemmatkin keinot hiljentää lähes tauotta käyvä höpötys. Mutta tässä tuo nyt oli, ihan lähellä. Noinkohan samoilla keinoilla asettuisi yöllinen veuhtoaminen?

Riitaojan silmät raottuivat varovasti. “Anteeksi… herätinkö siut?” Väsymyksestä ja jännityksestä huolimatta Lehdon mielestä kysymys oli tilanteeseen nähden vähintäänkin huvittava. Koko yön melskannut ja nyt vasta älysi. 

“No herätit,” Lehto murahti takaisin. “Puolen yötä saanut taistella peittoa päälle.”

Riitaojan punastuminen näkyi pimeydessäkin. Hän näytti posket hehkuen oikein viehättävältä. “Anteeksi… minen oo oikeen tottunna nukkuun muitten ihmisten kanssa.”

“Huomaan. Vaan millähän sinut sais rauhoittumaan?”

Riitaoja katsoi Lehtoa silmät suurina, käsittämättä vihjailua lainkaan. Lehto kumartui Riitaojan ylle, melkein kasvoihin kiinni. “Taisit nähdä levottomia unia.”

Puna Riitaojan poskilla senkun syveni. “Sannoinko minä jottain?” Ahaa, Lehto oli siis ollut oikeassa. Hän ei vastannut, liikutti vain lantiotaan Riitaojaa vasten. Liike ei ollut iso, vain muutaman millin, mutta tarjosi silti vastaukseksi pienen yllättyneen voihkaisun. Jos toinen olisi oikeasti näin herkkä, niin tästähän voisi tulla hyvinkin hauskaa.

Riitaoja oli kaunis näin läheltä. Silmät eivät säikähdyksestä huolimatta olleet täysin avautuneet unen jäljiltä, ja hän katseli Lehtoa unisena mutta tarkkaavaisena. Ilmeessä oli uteliaisuutta ja odotusta, ehkä häivähdys pelkoakin. Hän selkeästi odotti Lehdon tekevän ensimmäisen siirron, oli se mikä tahansa. Romantikko Lehto ei missään nimessä ollut, mutta kyllä hänenkin kehossaan veri virtasi. Tällä hetkellä lähinnä poskiin, koska Lehdon normaali itsevarmuus oli lähtenyt murenemaan Riitaojan katseen muututtua tiiviimmäksi. Se sama aseistariisuva tarkkailu joka häntä aina hermostutti oli näin läheltä kahta kuumottavampi. 

Lehto sulki silmänsä päästäkseen katseesta eroon ja nojautui ihan kiinni. Hän pyyhkäisi Riitaojan huulia omillaan kevyesti kuin höyhen, tunnustellen toisen miehen reaktiota. Riitaoja raotti huuliaan kutsuvasti ja nosti kätensä Lehdon niskalle, ujutti pitkät sormensa lyhyiden hiusten sekaan. Hän veti Lehdon lähelle ja suuteli häntä unisen pehmeästi. 

Suudelmassa ei ensi alkuun ollut mitään seksuaalista. Se oli lämmin, pehmeä ja suorastaan romanttinen. Lehto ei ollut tottunut niin hellään kosketukseen, ja jos Lehto olisi suostunut itsessään moista tunnetta myöntämään, häntä lähestulkoon pelotti. Hän työnsi kaiken epäröinnin nopeasti syrjään ja syvensi suudelmaa saaden Riitaojan huokaamaan kevyesti hänen suuhunsa ja tiukentamaan otettaan hänen niskastaan. Toisen käsivartensa hän liu’utti Lehdon ristiselälle odottamattoman tiiviiseen otteeseen. Lehto vastasi viemällä oman kätensä Riitaojan kylkeen, joka sai Riitaojan selän kaartumaan kauniisti ja tarjoamaan hänelle lisää kosketettavaa. 

Riitaoja suuteli hyvin. Alun romanttisuus oli nopeasti tiessään ja suudelmat olivat syvempiä, avoimempia. Riitaoja työnsi kielensä tunnustellen vasten Lehdon kieltä, joka vastasi innolla huomioon. Riitaoja oli puhelias suudellessaankin ja äänteli hiljaa Lehdon suuhun, pieniä voihkaisuja ja huokauksia joiden olisi pitänyt olla ärsyttäviä mutta jotka tosiasiassa saivat Lehdon kiihottumaan lähes tuskallisesti. Vastentahtoisesti hän irrottautui suudelmasta, mutta hänen oli pakko saada selville millaisia muita ääniä hän saisi aikaan. Hän painoi kevyitä suukkoja pitkin Riitaojan leukalinjaa kaulalle päin, suukotti kaulaakin kerran kevyesti ennen kuin suuteli herkkää ihoa nälkäisesti. Riitaoja päästi suustaan suorastaan siveettömän voihkaisun ja tiukensi otettaan Lehdon niskasta. Lehto ei sitä tietenkään voinut nähdä, mutta tunsi punastumisen kuuman hehkun nousevan Riitaojan poskille. Häpeilikö hän reaktioitaan, noita ihastuttavia ääniä joita Lehto niin vaivalla yritti saada aikaiseksi? Lehto nosti päänsä ja katsoi Riitaojaa silmiin.

“Onko kaikki kunnossa?” 

Riitaoja katsoi takaisin hölmistyneenä, kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt kysymystä. Poskille tosiaan oli kohonnut erittäin valloittava puna, ja suutelemisesta punehtuneet huulet olivat kevyesti raollaan. Riitaoja näytti suorastaan hävyttömän kauniilta. “Mitä?” hän henkäisi.

“Kaikki kunnossa?” Lehto toisti.

“Juu, on,” Riitaoja huokaisi. “Älä voan lopeta, ole kiltti.”

Riitaojan pyyntö sävähti Lehdon lävitse kuin sähköisku. Hän ei missään nimessä osannut odottaa keneltäkään niin viattoman oloiselta ihmiseltä kuin Riitaoja noinkaan avointa ja suoraa puhetta. Mitähän muuta hänet saattaisi saada sanomaan?

Niin houkuttelevalta kuin tuntuikin lähteä houkuttelemaan siveettömyyksiä Riitaojan suusta, Lehto oli aivan liian kiihottunut leikkiäkseen. Hän kiskaisi kärsimättömänä Riitaojan paitaa ylöspäin saadakseen lisää ihoa kosketeltavaksi. Riitaoja irrotti otteensa Lehdosta, vastahakoisesti edes niin pieneksi hetkeksi että he saivat yhteistuumin hänen paitansa pois. Lehto riisui omansakin samalla ja viskasi kummatkin huolimattomasti lattialle. Riitaoja kietoi kätensä Lehdon paljaan selän ympärille, veti hänet kiinni itseensä ja kurotti päätään ylemmäs. Lehto oli jo suuntaamassa takaisin Riitaojan kaulan kimppuun, kun katkonainen ynähdys pysäytti hänet.

“Lehto?” Riitaoja kuiskasi ääni väristen ja sai vastaukseksi kysyvän kulmien kohotuksen. “Voisitko sinä vielä suuella minnuu?”

Riitaojan ääni oli kiihottuneen tumma ja käheä, mutta pyyntö kuulosti suorastaan aralta. Lehto hymähti. “Justiinsahan sinä pyysit olemaan lopettamatta.”

“Niin pyysin ja tahonhan minä, mutta…” Riitaoja hymyili hölmöön tapaansa. Juuri nyt Lehtoa ei vaan ärsyttänyt yhtään. “Sinä voan suutelet niin hyvin.”

Riitaojan suusta viattomienkin asioiden pyytäminen kuulosti kiihottavalta. Lehto totteli kiltisti enempää kiusoittelematta ja sulki Riitaojan suun syvään ja ahneeseen suudelmaan. Sen verran hänessä kuitenkin oli kärsimättömyyttä ja kiusaamishalua, että hän suudellessaan työnsi lantiotaan vaativasti Riitaojan lantiota vasten. Heidän erektionsa hankautuivat toisiaan vasten, saaden molempien huulilta purkautumaan lähestulkoon epätoivoisen voihkaisun. Kiusoittelu lakkasi välittömästi olemasta hauskaa ja muuttui huohotukseen purkautuvaksi kiireeksi. Riitaoja vastasi liikkeeseen vähintään yhtä nälkäisesti, ja hetken he vain liikuttivat kehojaan toisiaan vasten, etsien kosketusta ja kitkaa kuin ensi kertaa ihokontaktiin päässeet teinipojat. 

Lehto sukelsi takaisin Riitaojan kaulan kimppuun valmiina kiskomaan hänestä ulos lisää ääntä. Hän sai nopean palkintonsa kun Riitaoja vastasi Lehdon nälkäisiin suudelmiin taittamalla niskaansa taaksepäin ja vaikertamalla matalasti. Hän jatkoi matkaansa alemmas pitkin solisluuta ja näykkäsi kokeeksi kevyesti pehmeää ihoa. Riitaoja sävähti hampaiden kosketusta ja veti terävästi henkeä. 

”Oliko liikaa?” Lehto kysyi nostaen päätään. Riitaojan silmät olivat kiihotuksesta sumeat ja posket hehkuivat tulipunaisina. Hän hengitti raskaasti huohottaen ja katseessa oli suoranaista epätoivoa. Hän takelteli hetken ennen kuin sai sanoja suustaan. 

”Ei kun… justiinsa hyvä,” hän henkäisi. ”Tuntui niin hyvältä, sinä tunnut niin hyvältä,” Riitaoja sopersi. 

”Mikä tuntui hyvältä? Pureminen?”

Riitaoja sulki silmänsä häpeillen ja nyökkäsi nopeasti. Lehto naurahti käheästi. 

”Siitäkö sinä tykkäät?”

Riitaoja päästi suustaan kiusaantuneen kuuloisen ynähdyksen mutta nyökkäsi uudestaan. Kaikkea sitä, Lehto ajatteli. Riitaoja vaikutti aina niin viattomalta, se kai hänessä Lehtoa kiehtoikin. Mutta tuo pienestä kivusta nauttiva ja suloisia pyyntöjään häpeilevä Riitaoja kiehtoi vielä enemmän. Lehto painoi kevyen suukon Riitaojan olkapäälle ja upotti hampaansa varovasti värähtelevään ihoon. 

Riitaoja maistui suolaiselle. Lehto vuorotteli hampaiden ja huulten kosketusta hiestä kiiltävällä iholla, pitäen Riitaojaa jännityksessä ja saaden hänet kiemurtelemaan ja voihkimaan yhä kiihtyvällä epätoivolla. Riitaojan toinen käsi upposi hyväilemään Lehdon hiuksia ja toinen puristi lakanoita nyrkkiinsä rystyset valkoisena. Päänsä päällä kevyesti painavan käden rohkaisemana Lehto upotti vielä kerran hampaansa Riitaojan kaulataipeeseen, purren oikein kunnolla. Valkeat hampaat upposivat kuumaan, pehmeään ihoon, taatusti jättäen jälkensä. Lehdon aivoissa välähti halu purra vielä lujempaa, rikkoa iho, vuodattaa verta. Hän sävähti ajatusta ja kiristi leukalihaksensa tiukkaan pysäyttääkseen impulssin tehdä vahinkoa. Suussa maistui raudalta.

Riitaoja ei Lehdon voimaa säikähtänyt, päinvastoin. Viimeinen puraisu kirvoitti Riitaojasta voihkaisun joka lähenteli jo nyyhkäisyä. Ote Lehdon niskasta tiukkeni ja lantio nytkähti Lehtoa vasten.

”L-leh-to,” Riitaoja huokaisi ääni vavahdellen. Äänestä kuulsi pyyntö, sellainen pyyntö jota viaton ja herkkä Riitaoja ei taatusti koskaan sanoisi ääneen. Hänen jalkansa tärisivät, hankaloittaen huomattavasti hänen yritystään kietoa säärensä Lehdon ympärille, mutta urhoollisesti hän silti koetti.

Olisi ollut niin helppoa jäädä siihen, myöntyä Riitaojan tarraamiseen, sovitella kiihkosta kuumat ja herkät kehot yhteen ja jäädä keinumaan siihen, mutta Lehto halusi enemmän. Yöunet olivat historiaa joka tapauksessa. Hän suukotti tekemäänsä puremajälkeä varovasti ja nosti päänsä, etsien Riitaojan katseen. Riitaojan silmät olivat tummat ja sumeat ja hänen ohimoillaan kiilsi hiki. Huulet olivat raollaan raskaasta hengityksestä.

Lehdonkin oli hieman hankalaa kohdistaa katsettaan ja hän puuskutti yhtä lailla. Hän katsoi Riitaojaa, vilkaisi nopeasti alas ja katsoi takaisin silmiin.

“Saanko?” hän henkäisi nuolaisten puremisen ja suutelemisen herkistämiä huuliaan tavalla, jonka hän toivoi olevan Riitaojalle tarpeeksi selkeä vihjaus tulevista aikeista. Tuntui olevan, sillä hänen silmänsä suurenivat ja hän punastui taas. Uskomaton tyyppi, Lehto taivasteli. Vieläkin ujostelee vaikka tässä on tehty jo mitä. Innokkaasti Riitaoja silti nyökkäsi.

“S-saat,” hän kuiskasi käheästi. “Ole kiltti…”

Riitaojan kädet hellittivät Lehdon niskasta sen verran että hän sai laskeuduttua alemmas. Päästyään Riitaojan vaaleanpunaisten pyjamahousujen vyötärölle Lehto virnisti vinosti ja tiputti muutaman suukon Riitaojan vatsalle, saaden hänet sävähtämään viehättävästi ja päästämään matalan valituksen. Lehto ujutti housut varovasti Riitaojan jalasta, tyytyväisenä päästessään mokomista hirvityksistä eroon. Ne lensivät puolihuolimattomana myttynä jonnekin jo unohtuneen madon päälle. Vihdoinkin. Lehto veti Riitaojan esinahan hellästi taakse ja nuolaisi terskan alapintaa kiusoitellen ennen kuin otti hänet suuhunsa kunnolla. Riitaoja päästi hävyttömän kovaäänisen voihkaisun ja tarrasi lakanoihin kuin hänen henkensä olisi ollut siitä kiinni.

Riitaojan kalu tuntui taivaalliselta Lehdon suussa, paksulta ja silkkisen sileältä ja täydelliseltä. Hän liu’utti suutaan ylös alas hitaasti, vetäen Riitaojaa syvemmälle suuhunsa joka liikkeellä. Jokainen millimetri irrotti Riitaojasta voihkinnansekaista huohotusta. Hän selkeästi yritti pidellä itseään aloillaan, vaikka hänen jokainen solunsa huusi halusta liikkua, työntyä Lehdon suuhun syvälle yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Lehtoa tällainen hyvätapaisuus jopa hämmensi, hän oli tottunut että hänen partnerinsa ottivat mitä halusivat kyselemättä kummempia. Ne harvat, joita hänellä nyt oli ollut. Mutta Riitaoja oli kiltti, suorastaan hellä. Se oli outoa, mutta ei välttämättä huonolla tavalla ollenkaan. Tuntui hämmentävän hyvältä keskittyä vain antamaan nautintoa omaan tahtiin, ilman kiirettä mihinkään. 

Lehto juoksutti toista kättään pitkin Riitaojan vatsaa ja veti hänet suuhunsa niin syvälle kuin pystyi. Vähän liiankin syvälle, kalun pää kurkussa vihlaisi hiukan ja sai vedet kohoamaan silmiin, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän nielaisi pari kertaa, vetäytyi taaksepäin ja uudestaan eteen, totuttaen kurkunpäätään kosketukseen. Riitaoja voihki ja vaikersi jokaisesta liikkeestä ja kuulosti aivan uskomattoman _haluttavalta_. Lehto muisti miltä Riitaoja oli kuulostanut hampaat kaulallaan ja kirosi ettei pystynyt puremaan ja tekemään tätä yhtä aikaa. Se olisi täydellistä. Teki mieli kokeilla, millaista olisi vetää Riitaojalta käteen ja purra kaulaa yhtä aikaa. Tai, ajatus iski hänen lävitseen kuin sähköisku, työntyä Riitaojan sisälle ja upottaa hampaat tämän olkapäähän ja kuulla siitä syntyvä kivun ja nautinnon sekainen ääni. 

Lehto koetti keksiä kaikki mahdolliset keinot jolla saisi Riitaojan olosta mahdollisimman hyvän. Hän voisi olla tässä vaikka ikuisesti, mutta Riitaoja vaikutti sen verran epätoivoiselta että ei ollut kohteliasta viivytellä sen kummemmin, eikä hän itsekään kestäisi odottelua enää kovin pitkään. Riitaoja liu’utti sormensa lomittain Lehdon sormien sekaan ja puristi hänen kättään.

”Lehto, minä…” hän jätti sanomatta sen tarkemmin mitä oli tapahtumassa, mutta kävihän se asiayhteydestä selville. Lehto puristi Riitaojan sormia vastaukseksi ja kiihdytti tahtiaan, pitäen mahdollisimman tasaisen rytmin jolla hän veti Riitaojaa vääjäämättä kohti orgasmia. Muutama määrätietoinen liike ja Riitaoja laukesi voimalla Lehdon suuhun katkonaisen voihkaisun säestämänä. 

Lehto hellitti otteensa kiduttavan hitaasti, päästäen Riitaojan suustaan vasta kun hänen kurkustaan purkautuva väsyneenpehmeä vaikerruksensa alkoi muistuttaa valitusta. Lehto painoi vielä viimeisen suukon Riitaojan pikkuhiljaa pehmenevälle kalulle ja sai palkinnoksi pienen viehättävän värähdyksen. 

Riitaoja katsoi takaisin ylemmäs kipuavaa Lehtoa halusta sumein silmin, jäi tuijottamaan hänen suupielestään valuvaa siemennestettä, jonka hän puolihuolimattomasti lipaisi pois. Vasta saaneen ihmisen katseeksi se oli melko intensiivinen, Lehdolle juuri nyt aivan liikaa. Hän naurahti, koetti paeta Riitaojan tuijotusta. Ei hän kauas päässyt kun Riitaoja pujotti sormensa hänen niskahiustensa lomaan ja veti hänet syvään, likaiseen ja päätähuimaavan täydelliseen suudelmaan. Lehto yritti olla ajattelematta millaisella innolla suloisen puhtoinen Riitaoja suuteli hänen suustaan viimeisiä oman orgasminsa jälkiä, hän oli ilman ylimääräisiä yllykkeitäkin lähes tuskallisen kiihottunut. Hänen erektionsa painautui Riitaojan reittä vasten. Paine tuntui hyvältä, juuri siltä mitä hän kaipasi, ja hän nojasi lujemmin asiaa sen kummemmin ajattelematta. Riitaoja voihkaisi hänen suuhunsa ja työnsi vastaan. Lehto suorastaan ratsasti häpeämättömästi Riitaojan jalkaa vasten kuin yli-innokas teinipoika, hakien mitä hyvänsä helpotusta. 

”Sinä oot niin hyvä, niin täyellinen,” Riitaoja kuiskasi hänen huuliaan vasten. ”Minä haluun koskea sinuu, ihan miten vaan sinä annat, minä haluun siulle yhtä hyvää kuin sinä oot minulle,” hän jo suorastaan huohotti, puhe katkeillen suukkoihin joita hän painoi Lehdon suulle ja kasvoille. Hän valutti kättään hyväillen alaspäin pitkin Lehdon kylkeä, pysähtyi vyötärölle ja katsoi Lehtoon punastuen.

”Saanko minä?” hän kysyi kuin häpeillen, vieläkin yhtä ujona pyytämään, viattomuudella joka ajoi Lehdon täysin sekopäiseksi halusta. 

”Saat, ihan mitä vaan haluat,” hän huohotti vastaukseksi. Riitaoja hymyili tuttua hölmöä hymyään saamalleen luvalle ja nyhjäsi Lehtoa kevyesti kyljestä, työntäen hänet sängylle selälleen.

Hetken Riitaoja vain katsoi. Hän antoi katseensa vaeltaa pitkin Lehdon paljasta ylävartaloa, hiestä kiiltävää ihoa, kaulalle kohonnutta punaa, jykeviä lihaksikkaita käsivarsia, haaroissa pullistelevaa kohoumaa jonka pyjamahousut vain vaivoin peittivät. Katse oli avoin, peittelemätön ja niin _paljon_. Kuin hän olisi jotain tärkeää ja arvokasta, eikä vain yhden yön lakanoissa piehtarointi. Lehto halusi paeta, väistää, mutta minne? Hän yritti katsoa muualle, yritti saada pelkällä ajatuksen voimalla Riitaojaa tekemään mitä muuta hyvänsä kuin katsomaan häntä.

“Sinä oot kaunis,” Riitaoja henkäisi ja nojautui suutelemaan häntä vielä uudestaan. Lehto oli suudelmasta kiitollinen, se antoi hänelle jotain muuta ajateltavaa kuin Riitaojan sanat, koska hän ei olisi osannut ajatella niistä mitään järkevää tai hyödyllistä. Riitaoja suuteli hänen huuliaan, leukaa, kaulaa, alas Lehdon lihasten muotojen muodostamaa kuoppaa joka merkitsi hänen ylävartalonsa keskikohdan. Huulten kosketus herkällä vatsan iholla sai hänet värähtämään ja voihkaisemaan matalasti, ja hän pystyi tuntemaan Riitaojan onnellisen hymyn. 

Riitaojan silmät levisivät kun hän sai Lehdon ulos pyjamahousuistaan. Lehto naurahti mielessään huvittuneena moiselle ilmeelle, ei hän nyt omasta mielestään niin iso ollut. Mutta hän ei sanonut mitään, tiedä vaikka olisi tullut lipsauttaneeksi että tuo pieni ele oikeastaan tuntui aika hyvältä. Riitaoja tarttui hänen kaluunsa odottamattoman varmalla otteella, veti esinahan taakse ja otti hänet suuhunsa niin syvälle että Lehdon silmissä sumeni. 

Lehdolle valkeni hyvin nopeasti mistä Riitaojan suurisilmäinen ilme oli johtunut. Hän suorastaan palvoi kalua suullaan, leikitteli ja tutkiskeli kielellään, kartoitti reaktioita erilaiseen kosketukseen. Hänellä ei tuntunut olevan minkäänlaista yökkäysrefleksiä, mutta intoa senkin edestä. Jokainen Lehdon voihkaisu, ynähdys ja lantion liike sai hänet hyrisemään ilahtuneena ja hänen kurkunpäänsä värisemään uskomattoman herkullisella tavalla Lehdon kalun ympärillä. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata ettei hän malttanut olla hiljaa edes suu täynnä, vaikka eipä Lehto valittanut yhtään. Riitaojan suu tuntui upealta, märältä ja lämpimältä, ja hän halusi Lehtoa suorastaan käsinkosketeltavasti. Riitaoja käytännössä otti hänet pelkällä suullaan, niin kokonaisvaltaisesti että äkkiä se oli melkein liikaa. Lehto tärisi Riitaojan alla, puristi silmänsä kiinni niin että sattui. Riitaoja pyöritteli peukaloaan hänen vatsallaan. Liike tuntui rauhoittavalta ja siihen oli helppo keskittyä, helpompaa kuin mihinkään muuhun juuri siinä hetkessä.

Riitaoja tarttui häneen kädellään ja vapautti suunsa, jatkoi hidasta käteenvetoliikettä ja katsoi ylös Lehtoon. Hänen alahuulestaan kulki sylkivana Lehdon kalun päähän ja hänen poskensa hehkuivat punaisina, katse oli haluun eksyneen sumea. Hän oli kauneinta mitä Lehto oli koskaan nähnyt.

”Onko kaikki hyvin?” hän kysyi keskisuomalaisella murteellaan, sillä hassun keinahtelevalla puheella joka kuulosti yhtä aikaa samalta ja erilaiselta kuin Lehdon toisen kämppiksen puhe. Kotoisalta mutta omanlaiseltaan. Hänen kätensä liike tuntui kiduttavan hyvältä, mutta suuta oli jo ikävä.

”On, on, jatka vaan,” Lehto vakuutteli. Hänen oli _saatava_ lisää, Riitaojan kosketuksen katoaminen tuntui tässä hetkessä tärkeämmältä kuin mikään muu. Epätoivo hänen äänessään oli ilmeisen vakuuttavaa, sillä Riitaojan ihana lämmin märkä suu otti hänet takaisin sisälleen. Lehto työnsi syrjään koko liudan vieraita ajatuksia ja keskittyi vain tähän tunteeseen, Riitaojan suuhun hänen kalunsa ympärillä ja siihen miten uskomattoman täydelliseltä se tuntui. 

Riitaojan palvova ahneus rauhoittui pikkuhiljaa tasaiseksi rytmiksi. Hänellä oli rytmitaju kuin vanhalla höyryveturilla, vaikka Lehto olisi yrittänytkin pidätellä niin Riitaojan järkkymättömän määrätietoiset mutta hellät otteet eivät jättäneet vastustamisen varaa. 

“Ihan… kohta…” Lehto hengähti katkonaisesti, yritti varovaisesti siirtää Riitaojan päätä syrjään mutta sellainen ei tullut kuuloonkaan. “Tulen… ihan…” hän ei saanut lausettaan loppuun, vaan laukesi kovaäänisesti Riitaojan suuhun. Riitaoja nieli kaiken pidellen häntä edelleen suussaan, tiukensi käsiensä otetta Lehdon lantiolla ja jatkoi imemistä kunnes Lehdon reidet tärisivät. Hän yritti haroa Riitaojan hiuksia käsiinsä, saada hänen irrottamaan otteensa. Hyvin Riitaoja kyllä osasi, hän hellitti juuri sillä hetkellä kun tunne olisi muuttunut liian hyvästä epämiellyttäväksi. Hän nousi kyynärvarsilleen, hymyillen samaa onnellista hymyä kuin aiemmin kaakaota juodessaan. Näin suu syljestä märkänä ja huulet vähän turvoksissa hän näytti hävyttömän kuumalta, lapsekkaasta ilmeestään huolimatta. Hän kiipesi ylös ja sulki Lehdon suun hellään suudelmaan. Lehto vastasi raukeasti. Hän ei ollut aikoihin ollut näin tyydytetty ja väsynyt. 

Suudelmasta irroittauduttuaan Riitaoja haukotteli leveästi ja nousi etsimään pyjamansa. Samalla hän heitteli tyynyt takaisin sänkyyn, nosti muutaman pehmolelunkin vähän häpeillen. Mato sai sentään jäädä. Lehto veti omat housunsa takaisin ylös ja lysähti yhdelle tyynylle kiitollisena, sulki silmänsä kun Riitaoja heitti peiton heidän päälleen.

“Tuota…” kuului pimeydestä hetken päästä arka ääni.

Lehto avasi silmänsä vain vaivoin. “No?”

“Tuota…” Riitaoja toisti. “Soppiiko siulle… jos minä piän kiinni?”

Lehto sulki silmänsä uudestaan. Halailu seksin jälkeen, tai muutenkaan, ei kuulunut hänen harrastuksiinsa. Jostain syystä tällä kertaa ajatus tuntui kuitenkin ihan siedettävältä. “Sopii.”

Riitaojalle lyhyt vastaus riitti, ja hän käpertyi Lehdon kylkeen, nojaten rintaa vasten ja kietoen päällimmäisen kätensä hänen vyötärölleen. Lehto ei nähnyt hänen ilmettään pimeässä.

“Tämän… tämän ei tarvitte tarkoittaa mittään,” Riitaoja kuiskasi ennen kuin Lehto ehti nukahtaa. 

Ei tarvinnut tarkoittaa mitään? Jossain toisessa hetkessä nämä sanat olisivat olleet Lehdolle hyvinkin tervetulleita, jotain tämänkaltaista hän aina toivoi ja odotti, ellei suoraan sanottuna niin viimeistään jäähtyneinä lakanoina aamulla. Ei seksi ollut kuin paineiden poistoa, turhaa siihen oli jäädä roikkumaan ja tunteilemaan. Kerta riitti. Joskus sattui törmäämään samoihin ihmisiin uudestaan, vaikka Lehto sitä välttelikin. Hän inhosi ajatusta nähdä uudestaan ihmisiä jotka tiesivät miltä hän näytti niin haavoittuvaisena. Mutta Riitaojaa tulisi nähtyä väkisinkin. Hermostunutta, höpöttelevää Riitaojaa joka istui ihmisjoukoissa aina syrjässä, samoilla reunoilla kuin Lehtokin, ja vain katsoi. Katsoi lempeämmin kuin kukaan muu.

“Jos haluat tulla huomenna mukaan, niin voin keittää sulle kahvit tai vaikka kaakaot sillä välin kun vaihdan renkaan,” Lehto sanoi hiljaa ja laski kätensä Riitaojan kyynärvarrelle. “Hinausautoon mahtuu kyllä kaksikin.” 

Lehto sai sanat vain vaivoin ulos ennen kuin nukahti. Hän ei ollut täysin varma, oliko hänen kylkeään silittävä pehmeä kosketus jo unta.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 2: Kaikki Riitaojan temput perustuvat tositapahtumiin. Eräs ystäväni on hyvin rakas, mutta täysin mahdotonta nukkumaseuraa. Myös molemmat pyjamahousut ovat hänen. 
> 
> Kiitoksia lukemisesta! Tykkäykset ja kommentit ovat elämäni ilo :) Tumblrissa oon homospeksuaali, jos kaipaat juttuseuraa!


End file.
